1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing arrangement having a sealing ring supported in the axial direction within a slot around a shaft or piston and having a sealing lip, whereby the sealing lip rests radially on a corresponding sealing surface of a cylinder in which the shaft of a piston is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art seal rings, which are at least partly rubber-elastic and are used in sealing arrangements where the ring is inserted in a slot around a shaft or a piston, include a dynamic and a static sealing lip which rest on a plane that is perpendicular to a direction of movement during a translatory movement and is perpendicular to a rotational axis during a rotatory movement. In the circumferential direction, the cross-section as well as the radial and axial rigidity of the seal ring is substantially constant.
These prior art dynamic sealing arrangements generate noise during their movement. The lower the ambient noise level is in the environment they are being used, the more disturbing the generated noise is.